The Quest for Morgana
The Quest for Morgana is an interactive website feature via YouTube. The Quest for Morgana Katie McGrath portrays Morgana in a planned webisode series. Morgana says that the people of Camelot are still looking for her, but they are not looking in the right place. The user must go into Morgana's past to reveal her future. If you choose the correct image from a short clip and a riddle that is given at the end of the same video, Morgana will show you a rune, and you will be one step closer from unlocking the secret that not even Merlin knows. Some riddles may require you to have good timing, as like the first riddle, you have to click on the square at the right time. The First Riddle "I dreamed of danger in the night, Arthur fighting with all his might, In vein, his opponent would not yield, Fangs and forked tounges are hidden in the shield." Click the direct center image or the top center image between "0:14" and "0:16" and you will find the rune. The main clip was from the episode Valiant from Series One. The Second Riddle "I was looking for answers about the power I hid, And formed a bond with the druid boy Mordred, Past sword and shield in darkness lies, He must reveal the path unlocked before our eyes." Click the center image between "0:20" and "0:25" and you will find the rune. The main clip was from the episode The Beginning of the End from Series One. The Third Riddle "Our friendship was unlikely but our bond was strong, A plague brought trouble and their accusations were wrong, I trust Gwen with my life and protected her all the more, Look out for what happens when the flowers hit the floor." Click the center image or the bottom center image between "0:24" and "0:25". The main clip was from the episode The Mark of Nimueh from Series One. The Fourth Riddle "I knew little of Arthur's servant when he first arrived, But fate had written that our paths would soon collide. Gwen saved my blushes with loyal grace, The answer is there to obscure Merlin's face." Click the center image or the top center image between "0:57" and "1:00". The main clip was from the episode The Dragon's Call from Series One. The Fifth Riddle "It started with a dream, Yet my magic was true. Search for the moment When the flame grew and grew. Click the center, top center, right center and top right corner images between "1:27" and "1:30". The main clip was from the episode The Nightmare Begins from Series Two. The Sixth Riddle "Truth, justice, valour, Few can compare, I knew a traitor was lurking, The question is where?" Click the center or top center image between "0:32" and "0:34". The main clip was from the episode To Kill the King from Series One. The Seventh Riddle "The day I discovered I had a secret sister I realised that for my whole life I had missed her, Her gift of a bracelet made my nightmares disappear, What words did she use to drive away my fear?" Click the center, top center or bottom center image between "1:38" and "1:44". The main clip was from the episode The Sins of the Father from Series Two. The Eighth Riddle "The stench of magic fills the air, Uther's hunt for sorcerers was too much to bear, But the witchfinder could no longer gloat, As a creature, green and slimy, Jumped out of his throat. Click the center or bottom center image between "0:32" and "0:35". The main clip was from the episode The Witchfinder from Series Two. List of Runes *Below are the list of runes in order of release.